1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector, especially to a land grid array (LGA) connector for electrically connecting a semiconductor package to a printed circuit board.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,679,707 discloses a land grid array (LGA) connector, the LGA connector has four sections, a retaining frame for supporting the sections and a plurality of column-shape contacts received in the section. Each contact passes through a top and a bottom surfaces of a corresponding section, and has two opposed ends which are respectively formed with a contacting portion to electrically contact with an IC (Integrated Circuit) package and a soldering portion to be soldered to a printed circuit board on which the LGA connector is mounted. Usually, the IC package and the printed circuit board respectively have a film of oxide, and the films of oxide can be scraped off by the contacts, so that the IC package and the printed circuit board can electrically connect with each other. However, the contacts of the connector only elastically press the IC package and the printed circuit board in a vertical direction to conduct the IC package and the printed circuit board, so the films of oxide may not be effectively scraped, that will influence a connecting performance of the IC package and the printed circuit board.
An improved connector has “[” shape contacts, each contact is formed with a contacting portion at a top end thereof, all the contacting portions extend toward to a same direction, so when IC package is pressed downwardly to press the contacts, since elastic counter forces exerting by the contacting portions of the contacts on the IC package are toward the same direction, so the IC package is unbalanced and may occur an excursion toward this direction, that may cause that the contacting portions of the contacts can not exactly contact with conductive pads of the IC package.
Hence, an improved connector is required to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.